


Love Story

by yuxin_z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxin_z/pseuds/yuxin_z
Summary: Dual perspective narrative.Draco & HarryDraco and Hermione are 2 years younger than Harry and Ron.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written a long story in English. If there are some grammatical or vocabulary errors, please point out in the comments.

Draco. 1993.

The first time I met Harry Potter was in a bookstore. At that time I was just 11 years old, a silly, proud young master who combed his blonde hair. When I was looking for books for the new semester, I heard someone at the door saying hello "hi, Potter". I turned my head subconsciously, only to see a tousled black hair and a flash of reflection from my glasses. I looked down at the thick book in my hand, "Magic Events in the 20th Century." A baby with a lightning-shaped scar on the cover is sleeping soundly.

Even though I have a Death Eater father, but I grew up in the wizarding world, I still heard a lot of Harry Potter rumors since I was a child, about his scars, snake tongue*, about his bravery, kindness, and On how he defeated you know who, the dark wizard who is called the master of us Death Eaters. Even Dobby, the elf in my house, admires him greatly.

But seriously, I was not interested in these. At this moment, I just looked at him from the perspective of an ordinary stranger. He was queuing up while talking to a tall, thin boy with red hair and freckles on his face, looking very affectionate. That should be a Weasley. At this moment, a mudblood with long brown hair lined up behind him, and he was smiling and chatting with the girl. This made me look down on him. Although he looks humble and polite, very friendly. I didn't like him at all, but as a Malfoy, it is very important to be friends with famous people. I think if even the Weasley children can talk to him very happily, then he will definitely not reject a Malfoy. So I walked over to him, and when he turned around, the Weasley whispered something in his ear.

I reached out to him,

"I think you must be Mr. Potter."

"I am, what's the matter?" I didn't know why that he looked a little cold.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I said seriously, "I don't know if I can be friends with you."

Before Potter opened his mouth, the Weasley next to him let out a chuckle, and the brown-haired girl also laughed. Now it seems that I was serious and stupid at that time. But at the time, I only felt offended.

"Do you think my last name is funny? You don't need to tell me, I know you are a Weasley. Red hair, freckles, and having too many children to afford ." I looked at Weasley in disgust, and anger made me becoming vicious and mean. I stopped looking at him and turned to Potter. "You don't need to be with this kind of wizard, these pure-blood scum and mudblood. If you become my friend, I will help you stay away from these."

At the time I felt that I did nothing wrong, anyway, at least the education I received from childhood told me that I did not do anything wrong. But I don't know why, Potter's face immediately became angry. And Weasley seemed to be hitting someone, and the brown-haired mudblood looked confused.

"I think I can judge for myself." Potter said coldly and angrily, "Also, please stay away from me and don't say that word in front of me! I don't want to fight here."

"I never want to see you again." This was the last thing he said to me. Then he picked up the book he had just bought and rushed out of the bookstore.

I was left alone and retracted the hand I just extended.


End file.
